


What A Master Assassin You Are

by CatScratchfel9 (Catscratchfel9)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mentions of Kate - Freeform, and bruce and tony, clint is v important to me, he is my precious baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catscratchfel9/pseuds/CatScratchfel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We work out at the same gym and you always look super legit but I know you sing Hannah Montana in the shower and you know I know." AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Master Assassin You Are

Natasha just wanted one normal experience at the gym. Whether it be the rich millionaire trying to flirt with her, or the nerdy guy lifting 200 pounds, there was always something ridiculous going on. So when she heard Party In The USA coming from the men's lockerroom, she did not hesitate to punch that poor bag a little bit harder. 

Clint Barton knew the redhead had a temper, and he decided to test it. Not to mention that Kate had gotten her stupid songs stuck in his head. So he could not resist singing a little Hannah Montana in the showers. Keeping it old school and classy. And he tried not smirking when he heard the girl humming along to it when he left the gym. Tried, and failed.

She knew he knew she knew. If that makes sense. That cocky bastard, named Clint as the receptionist so eagerly told her the next morning, would pay. Two could play at that game. Now, Natasha wasn't the best singer, but when she decided to set her mind to singing, she was going to sing. And she made sure to get to the showers before her mysterious enemy.

Clint nearly dropped his weights on his toes when he heard the notorious redhead, named Natasha as the poolboy so eagerly told him that morning, singing High School Musical. Fabulous by the sound of it. Quickly, he put the weights back and rushed to the women's lockerroom door, starting to sing Hannah Montana. Like the master assassin he was.

“Hopped of the plane at L.A.X with-”  
“Its out with the old and in with the new-”  
“With a dream in my cardigan-”  
“Goodbye, clouds of grey- Like whos the chick who's-”

 

Clint jumped at security grabbed his arm and escorted him out. But the next morning, he was eagerly given a slip of paper by the receptionist.

Her name was Natasha Romanov and he now has her number.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always appreciated! :)


End file.
